One Crazy Valentine's Day
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Jiro x Elly. One-shot! What happens when you mix a tsundere and a shy girl? You get the world's craziest Valentines Day of course!


**Hello! Well this is my new obsession, so why not write a fanfiction about it. Sadly, there aren't a lot of FF's about this anime or any about, Jiro-kun~=w=, so I decided to change that. I love Jiro x Elly. There my favorite characters out of the whole series and I think they would make a kick ass couple. Hmmh, shocker, for once in my life I don't have anything to say. Oh well, Enjoy~ **

Valentine's Day, the day that Jiro Nezu dreaded the most. ''Tch. Such a  
>stupid holiday," he'd say. He watched as the girls in classroom give<br>chocolate to the ones they loved. He watched as they hugged and kissed  
>and blushed.<p>

He rolled his eyes. It seemed like every guy in the school received  
>some chocolate. Hell, even twenty got some chocolate! But didn't it<br>bother him, or so he thought. No one ever loved Jiro. His parents gave  
>him up to an orphanage. No ever adopted him, and no one ever cared for<br>him. But he didn't care, life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, he'd say.

Jiro sighed, and looked out the window. He saw a girl with beautiful  
>long brown hair. She blushed as she handed her lover her chocolate. He<br>blushed and took it. She smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. Jiro  
>rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh."<p>

"JIROOO-KUUUNN! YOU'RE NOT STUDYING MY BEAUTY," Twenty yelled and  
>threw a text book at the student. "Ow! Sensei, what the hell," The<br>young boy yelled as he, rubbed his forehead. "You weren't studying my  
>greatness," Twenty yelled.<p>

Jiro rolled his eyes, "Gomen," he sighed and sat back down. "Now where  
>were we? Oh yes, look at my sexiness" Twenty exclaimed and danced<br>around the room like a ballerina. Jiro sweat dropped.

He sighed and started listening to the Milky Holmes conversation. "I'm  
>going to give my chocolate to, midori-kun" Cordelia sighed dreamily, at<br>the mention of his name.

"I'm giving my friendship chocolate to Henrietta-San," Sheryl  
>squealed. "I'm going to give chocolate to myself and eat it," Nero<br>smiled proudly. Cordelia smiled while rolling her eyes.

"Who are you giving your chocolate to, Elly" Sheryl smiled while Elly  
>blushed. "Um…I-I was going to give some to you guys," She replied<br>quietly. "No! Elly, we all agreed that we weren't giving each other  
>chocolate this year. I'm on a diet remembering," Cordelia reminded.<p>

"O-oh" Elly sighed sadly. "Maybe I could give some to Henrietta-San"  
>Elly smiled. "Nope, Sheryl's giving some to Henrietta-San" Nero<br>giggled, Sheryl nodded.

Elly sighed, who could she give her chocolate to? She looked up to  
>see Jiro staring at her. He blushed and quickly turned his head,<br>frowning. Elly laughed. Sheryl looked at Elly, then at Jiro and back  
>at Elly. Sheryl smiled, she had an idea.<p>

Jiro frowned, "who cares," he said out loud. "What did you say Jiro-  
>kuuuuunnn" Twenty said an eerie ghost like voice; a dark aura<br>surrounded him.

"Did you just say you don't care about my gorgeous body," He asked in  
>the same scary, ghost voice. Jiro stared with wide eyes," No! I was<br>talking to,"

"Oh you were talking instead of studying my god like body," Twenty  
>asked, still using his ghost voice. "No, I" Jiro protested.<p>

"You just said you were talking to someone,"

"Yes, I was talking to-"

"Oh so you were talking,"

"What, no!"

"You just said you were."

"No! I- Oh just give me my punishment."

Twenty smiled mischievously, as he pulled out his whip. "Pull your  
>pants down, Jiro-kun" He laughed evilly. Jiro gulped and did what he<br>was told.

XxXxXxX

"Ouuuuchhh," Jiro's screams of agony echoed down the hallways.  
>Followed by, "WHIP OF LOVE!"<p>

"Poor Nezu-kun," Cordelia sighed, as she walked down the hall, along  
>with the other members of the Milky Holmes. "Hey Elly," Sheryl<br>whispered. "Yes Sheryl," Elly whispered back. "Maybe you should give  
>your chocolate to Nezu-kun. I'll help you make it," Sheryl smiled.<p>

Elly's eyes widened, blush creped on her face, "G-Give my chocolate  
>to, Nezu-kun" She squeaked. Sheryl nodded, "yep! I think he likes you,"<br>Elly blushed. "Do you think so," she said quietly.

Sheryl nodded, "Plus, I think it will make him really happy, and ease  
>the pain he's getting from sensei." Elly laughed, "You might be right<br>Sheryl" she smiled. "I know I am," Sheryl laughed.

"You know your what, Sheryl" Cordelia asked. "That I'm right about,  
>Nezu-kun" Sheryl smiled, nudging Elly. "Right about what? That he's an<br>annoying bastard," Nero smirked, Cordelia frowned. "No, that he  
>likes," Sheryl started but Elly covered her mouth.<p>

"Woah! Nezu likes someone? Who is it," Cordelia yelled. "Ohhhh, I am  
>so going to blackmail him about this," Nero smiled wickedly. "Nezu-kun<br>doesn't like anyone, does he Sheryl" Elly asked, wearing a face that  
>said 'please don't tell'!<p>

"Nope, I'm just made it up," Sheryl said slowly. "Awww, I was looking  
>forward to blackmailing him," Nero whined. "Are you sure Sheryl"<br>Cordelia asked suspiously. Sheryl squirmed a bit and said, "Nope!  
>Everything is fine, ahaha! Let's go Elly ahaha!" Sheryl grabbed Elly's<br>hand and raced to the kitchen; leaving Nero and Cordelia alone. "What's  
>up with them," Nero asked scratching her head. "I have no idea,"<br>Cordelia replied and continued walking.

XxXxXxX

"Sheryl, what are doing in the kitchen," Elly asked nervously. "We're  
>going to make Nezu-kun some chocolate," Sheryl looking the supplies.<br>"Wouldn't be easier to buy some chocolate," Elly asked. "I'm pretty  
>sure Nezu-kun would like homemade chocolate better," Sheryl replied<br>and grabbed a large bowl from the cabinets.

"But what if Ishinagare-San comes back," Elly asked. "Trust me, he  
>won't be coming back for a while," Sheryl smirked mischievously, which<br>scared Elly.

Meanwhile...

"Souseki! What the hell have you done" Henrietta shouted. "Whats  
>wrong, my lady" Souseki Ishinagare asked. "What did you put in these<br>kids soup" she yelled. "Nothing my lady, just your basic soup  
>ingredients" He replied. "Then tell me why all the students are<br>VOMITING," Henrietta screeched and opened the door. It revealed  
>several students vomiting and hunched over in pain.<p>

"W-What happened," Souseki asked in horror. "You tell me. Are you sure  
>you didn't put anything bad in their soup," Henrietta asked, calming<br>down. "No my lady," Souseki said as he watched another student heave  
>stomach acid.<p>

"Tch. Clean this mess up. I'm going to find out what's making the  
>students sick," Henrietta said. "Yes my lady," Souseki bowed and<br>walked out.

Back with Sheryl and Elly...

"But Sheryl, we don't know how to make chocolate," Elly said, as  
>Sheryl got out the last thing she needed. "Yes we do," Sheryl smiled,<br>holding up a giant cookbook. "See? This book has the recipe for  
>chocolate," Sheryl smiled. "Are you in Elly," Sheryl asked. Elly<br>smiled, "I'm in!"

xXxXxXx

"We did it, Sheryl" Elly cried with joy. "Yep! And it only took eleven  
>tries," Sheryl squealed with delight. "We did great," Elly added. Even<br>though it took eleven tries, you had to admit they did a good job. The  
>chocolate was in the shape of a heart with sprinkles on it, and read<br>'Nezu' written in frosting.

"Alright Elly, go give this to Nezu-kun," Sheryl shouted. "EH" Elly  
>screeched. "I said 'Alright Elly, go give this to Nezu-kun" Sheryl<br>repeated.

"I h-have to give this to, N-Nezu-kun" Elly squeaked nervously. "Are  
>you okay Elly? Oh my gosh, you didn't eat that soup did you," Sheryl<br>gasped. "Quick! Let's get to the infirmary before you-"

"You didn't tell me I had to give Nezu-kun the chocolate," Elly yelled  
>and became redder. "Well, that's kind of the point Elly. You give your<br>crush your chocolate and you fall in love. Simple" Sheryl explained.

"Can't you do it and tell Nezu-kun it's from me," Elly asked, full of  
>hope. "That's not how it works Elly! If I give Nezu-kun the chocolate,<br>he'll fall in love with me! Do you want that to happen," Sheryl asked,  
>putting her hands on her hips.<p>

"No," Elly replied quietly. "Alright then! Now go give him your  
>chocolate. Who knows, Nezu-kun might give you a kiss," Sheryl smiled.<p>

A kiss…A kiss...A kiss. "Here you go Nezu-kun. This chocolate is  
>from me"<p>

"Thank you Elly-Chan, it's delicious.

"Thank you Nezu-kun."

"You know Elly there's something I've wanted to do to you every since  
>we met."<p>

"Really what's that?"

Jiro puckered his lips and leaned in, "This."

"kiss?," Elly squeaked, returning to reality. "Yep! I going to be so  
>romantic," Sheryl said sighing dreamingly. "Wait Elly! What are you<br>doing," Sheryl yelled once she saw Elly trying to jump out the window.  
>"I CAN'T KISS NEZU-KUN" Elly screamed, blushing blood red.<p>

"Why not," Sheryl asked, making a confused face. "What if I'm bad at  
>it, then Nezu-kun will hate me," Elly cried and put her back against<br>the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Sheryl sighed, 'me and my big mouth,' she thought. "Its okay, Elly.  
>If he really likes you, he won't care," Sheryl said rubbing her<br>friends back. "You think so," Elly sniffed and looked up at her friend.

"Yep," Sheryl winked. "Now go give that chocolate to Nezu," She  
>flashed a determined smile. Elly smiled back, "Okay." The girl stood<br>up and grabbed the chocolate.

"Thank you Sheryl," she called. "No problem, good luck!" Sheryl yelled  
>and smiled brightly. "Good luck Elly." she whispered.<p>

Henrietta, who was watching from behind the door, smiled. 'Good luck,  
>Elly-Chan,' she thought and quietly closed the door.<p>

XxXxXxX

"Damn you Twenty. Whipping me for no damn reason," Jiro grumbled to  
>himself. "Whip of love he says, tch. That perverted, horny bastard,"<br>He shouted.

"Nezu-kun," he heard a shy unsure voice say. He whirled around to see  
>who it was, "Oh it's you," He frowned while blushing. Elly nodded shyly.<p>

He noticed she was carrying a small red bag with hearts on it. "What's  
>in the bag," he asked, raising an eyebrow. Elly looked down and held<br>out the bag.

Jiro raised another eyebrow and snatched the bag out of Elly's grasp.  
>Jiro looked inside and his widened. He reached in the small bag, and<br>picked a small piece of chocolate with name on it.

"T-This is for me," Jiro asked. Elly nodded shyly. He took a bite out  
>of the chocolate. It was delicious and had a sweet, pure taste. "It's<br>okay, I guess. I've had better," Jiro lied. It was the best chocolate  
>he'd ever had. But him being the tsundere he is, he'd never tell her<br>that. (J'SN: I'm not a Tsundere! Yes you are Jiro-ne~ Now let's get  
>down to business, hee hee *glomp* HELLLP MEEE!)<p>

"Sheryl helped me make it," She admitted. "Oh" Jiro replied. There was  
>long paused finally Jiro said something that shocked him and Elly<br>both. "I-I like you," Jiro said quietly, but loud enough for Elly to  
>hear.<p>

"Y-you do," Elly asked, quite surprised Jiro would say something like  
>that out load. Jiro nodded and frowned. "I…like you too," Elly said<br>with a small smile. "Is that so," Jiro replied with a sigh. "yes,"  
>Elly said, blushing red.<p>

"Damn what's wrong with me? Me liking a Milky Holm. The world has come  
>to an end," Jiro said laughing a bit. He turned to Elly, who was<br>blushing cutely and looking around to avoid Jiro's gaze.

He sighed, he couldn't believe he liked a Milky Holm. And Elly, out of  
>all people. But believe it or not she was the one that captured his<br>heart. He sighed again. How would it work? I mean he is a gentlemen  
>thief for crying out loud. (AN: Lol I'm playing Magnet by Miku and<br>Luka while writing scene XD) Oh well, love is love right?

He sighed again. He walked up to Elly and placed one hand on her cheek  
>and gently caressed it with his fingers.<p>

"Nezu-kun," Elly started, but was cut off. "Shut up and close your  
>eyes". Elly blushed, but did what she was told. She could feel Jiro's<br>warm breath on her face. The feeling was blissful.

She blushed, as she felt the warm, tender breath get closer. Her  
>awaiting lips trembled. Both their hearts thumped painfully in there<br>chests. Jiro's grip tightened on her shoulders. The breath was getting  
>closer, and closer. Until…<p>

"ELLY!"

"NEZU!"

Before their desiring lips could touch, Jiro quickly turned his head,  
>which disappointed Elly.<p>

"Elly... Sheryl said...Sheryl said you were...going to confess...your  
>love to someone," Cordelia panted. "Who is it, Elly" Nero asked,<br>nudging Elly gently with her elbow. She blushed.

"Nezu! Is it true you like someone," Souseki asked the young boy. "Oh  
>my god! My little Nezu-kun is in love," Twenty squealed and tried to<br>glomp Jiro, but he quickly dodged the attack.

"What the? Why is Nezu here," Nero asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's  
>odd. Why would Nezu-kun be here," Cordelia asked tapping chin with her<br>finger. "Unless…"

"Wait a minute! Elly don't tell me,"

"Nezu, you mean you like"

"HER"

"HIM"

Nero and Souseki said in sync.

"AHAHAHA! What, no AHAHA" Jiro laughed like he was on drugs. He took  
>out bomb. "Woah! Nezu are you trying to kill us," Nero said backing<br>away from the possibly mentally insane boy. "Nezu put that down!  
>You're going to kill us'' Souseki screamed.<p>

Jiro lit the bomb and threw it to the ground where it exploded. When  
>the smoke cleared Jiro was nowhere to be found. "That suicidal<br>terrorist! He nearly killed us all," Nero roared, dusting off the dirt  
>on her uniform. "Are you okay, Elly" Cordelia sighed, also wiping dirt<br>off her.

"I'm fine," Elly sighed, she was obviously worried about Jiro. "Guys  
>are you okay," Sheryl asked running towards them. "Sheryl" the girls<br>waved.

"Are you guys alright? I heard a really loud explosion," Sheryl asked  
>worriedly. "We're fine," Cordelia replied, brushing dust out of her<br>hair. "What happened," Sheryl asked, looking at the damage.

"Nezu went crazy and nearly blew us all up," Nero grumbled. Sheryl's  
>eyes went as wide saucers, "what why?"<p>

"We have no idea, Nezu-kun is complicated," Cordelia replied and  
>started walking back their dorm.<p>

"I'm guessing the confession was a bust, huh" Sheryl asked Elly,  
>sighing sadly. "Not really, he did say he liked me," Elly blushed,<br>Sheryl's eyes lit up. "He did," She asked excitedly. Elly nodded her  
>head. She ran to catch up with the others, to avoid Sheryl's questions.<p>

Henrietta, who was watching from her office window, sighed. "so  
>troublesome," she whispered and got back to work.<p>

XxXxXxX

Elly laid in bed, or tried to lay in bed, and thought while her  
>friends slept beside her. She thought about the conversation that<br>morning with her friends, about the beating Jiro got, Sheryl and her  
>making chocolate, but mostly the confession and how Jiro almost kissed<br>her. Her cheeks burned at that thought.

Tap Tap Tap, filled Elly's eardrums. Sheryl yawned and got up to open  
>the window. "Hello Nezu-kun," Sheryl yawned, while Elly blushed at his<br>name. "Hi Sheryl, where's Elly" Jiro frowned. "Hold on. Elly someone's  
>at the window" Sheryl yelled and went back to bed.<p>

Elly blushed and walked to the window. "H-Hello Nezu-kun," Elly  
>blushed shyly. "Hey," Jiro blushed. "I just wanted to say sorry for<br>the way I acted; so sorry" Jiro frowned. "It's okay, Nezu-kun" Elly  
>smiled brightly, which made Jiro's heart swell.<p>

The two stayed silent for awhile. Jiro turned the opposite direction  
>and whispered, "I…I love you."<p>

Elly nearly fainted. Never in her life has she heard Jiro Nezu say  
>these three powerful words. "You do," she squeaked. Jiro turned back<br>to Elly and nodded shyly.

"I-I love you too Nezū-kun," Elly smiled sweetly. Jiro eyes widened as  
>he blushed. Her smile was so sweet and pure like and angel. (AN: Okay<br>I'm getting a little too poetic xD)

He grabbed her chin, and gently pulled it level his face. "Nezu-  
>kun," Elly asked, but was cut off by warm lips. Her eyes widened but<br>soon closed. It was her first kiss and it was wonderful. Truly  
>beautiful.<p>

"What…the…HELL," Nero shouted. "E-Elly what are you doing,"  
>Cordelia asked shakily, wondering if this is a dream or a nightmare.<br>Sheryl smiled, and gave them thumbs up. "NOOO! Elly please tell me  
>you don't love, HIM," Nero pointed and accusing finger at Jiro.<p>

Elly nodded shyly. "So Nezu-kun is the one you gave chocolate to,"  
>Cordelia asked, twitching a bit. "Now wait a minute! Why you guys so<br>shocked that we love each other," Jiro frowned. "Argg, SHUT UP," Nero  
>yelled and threw a large dictionary at him; making him fall off the<br>roof.

"Nezu-kun! Are you okay," Elly screamed. "No," Jiro yelled back.  
>"Nero, what have you done" Cordelia shrieked in horror. "I didn't mean<br>to! I didn't think he'd fall," Nero defended. "How can his bones bend  
>like that," Sheryl asked, completely amazed.<p>

"I'm coming Nezu-kun," Elly yelled, grabbing the first aid kit and  
>racing out the door. "I'm going to get Henrietta-San! Henrietta-San,"<br>Cordelia yelled and followed Elly out the door. "I'm going to go find  
>some food for him to eat," Nero yelled, as she got out her secret<br>stash of chips. "Here you go Nezu," Nero yelled and followed the two  
>girls.<p>

Sheryl sighed. "This is one crazy valentine's day" She said and  
>followed her friends.<p>

Meanwhile…

Henrietta sighed as she saw the girls tried to lift Jiro up. Suddenly  
>Souseki burst through the door, "My lady, forgive me for entering so<br>rudely, but I found what's making the children sick."

Henrietta rose from her desk. "What is it," she asked. "Someone put  
>poisonous mushrooms in the soup," Souseki yelled. "Do you any idea,<br>who could have done this," He asked. Henrietta smiled, "I might a have  
>clue."<p>

"Henrietta-San! Nezu-kun is hurt," Cordelia screamed, bursting through  
>the door. "I see, take him to the infirmary. I'll be down in a second,"<br>Henrietta ordered and Cordelia raced off.

"My lady, what about the sick students," Souseki asked. "Whip up a  
>remedy, and give it to them," She replied. Souseki bowed and raced to<br>kitchen.

Henrietta sighed, "This is one crazy Valentine's Day." 

**Me: Oh Jiro-kun, I freaking love you!**

**Jiro: Get the hell off my lap, damn it!**

**Me: Never~**

**Elly: Destiny-san, could you please get off him?**

**Me: No! He's mine! Go get your own!**

**Jiro: For the love of, SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Elly: -Sigh- She does not anything, goodbye!**


End file.
